F a m a
by Haruno-Sakuma
Summary: ¿Cuanto estas dispuesto a dar?. Nuevo Fans Fic!. Los chicos entran a una academia de taLentos dispustos a darLo todo en el escenario! :D. ¿Te animas?. deja tu lindo review xD. QUINTO CAPITULO UP.! HASTA DOSS SEMANAS MASSSS! REJEN REVIEW!
1. PróLogo

**F**am**A**

¿Qué estas dispuesto a dar?

**Prologo**

Para conseguir ser reconocido es necesario tener talento. ¿Cómo explotarlo? En la ciudad de Konoha se inauguró una nueva academia. Canto, actuación y baile son los atractivos que atraen a los jóvenes talentos a participar. Pero no todo es fácil en la vida. Compruébalo tu mismo.

- Ohayô Ino – Era un día soleado. Todos caminaban tranquilamente por el centro de la ciudad

- Hola Sakura! – La chica era rubia, alta de bonitos ojos - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, bien – sonrió. De la misma altura de la chica anterior, tenía el pelo color rosado, algo que la caracterizaba por el resto de la gente. Ojos color jade - ¿Tú?

- De lo mejor – Se produjo una pausa mientras ambas caminaban en la misma dirección - ¿Has visto ese alboroto? – A pocos metros de las chicas se podía ver una gran multitud de gente. Jóvenes. En frente de un gran edificio

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí Hinata? – Conocían a una de las interesadas. Tímidamente respondió

- Es una nueva academia. Todos quieren inscribirse – Había un gran letrero "Matriculas abiertas" – es una academia de canto, baile y actuación. Me encantaría participar – dijo ruborizándose

- Eres tan tímida, bien, yo quiero inscribirme. CORRANSE! – Avanzó hasta donde estaba la tablilla de inscripciones i se anotó felizmente. Poco tiempo después volvió con una gran sonrisa – Chicas, adivinen

- ¿Qué?

- Las inscribí a ustedes también – Hinata quedó impresionada por el poder de persuasión de Ino, pero en cambio Sakura no tomó bien la noticia

- ¿Qué?, ni me preguntaste! – Se notaba muy molesta

- Lo siento, pero necesito una compañera y tu eres la indicada

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. Bye! – Sakura estaba hundida en un sentimiento extraño de rabia i alegría. Le gustaba bailar i cantar pero nunca le había gustado la actuación

- ¿Sakura-Chan?

- ha?

- Ya me voy. Adiós – Hinata también la dejó ahí. No tenía nada mas que hacer a si que se dispuso a volver a casa

- ¡Sakura-Chan!

- ¡Naruto! – Un joven rubio aparecía en frente de ella - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Soy un chico hiperactivo, i esta oportunidad es muy tentadora para dejarla pasar

- ¿Te inscribiste?

- Si. Yo i todos los chicos.

* * *

Capítulos cortos:) para mas interesante. Déjen review :D


	2. Ingreso

**F**am**A**

¿Qué estas dispuesto a dar?

**Ingreso**

Siempre debes dar lo mejor de ti para conseguir tus metas. Todo lo que puedas dar servirá para recibir. No dudes en tus talentos. Son dones que puedes cultivar i sacar los mejores frutos.

- Bueno, bueno chicos, me alegra tener tamaña convocatoria en nuestro primer día pero debo de aclararles varias cosas – Estaban reunidos en un gran salón de actuaciones. En el escenario estaban bien ubicados cada uno de los profesores de la academia sentados tras una gran mesa. Solo una profesora estaba de pie. Hablando – Esta cantidad de gente no es la que esperábamos, mas bien, es mucho mas de la que esperábamos por lo tanto i por decisión de todos – Se produjo una pequeña pausa – se realizarán pruebas para saber quienes entran.

En el salón se produjo un gran abucheo i mezcla de sonidos después de conocida la noticia. Sin tener mayores datos, había mas de ochenta estudiantes inscritos i la academia tenía para abasto de máximo cincuenta estudiantes.

- Las pruebas se realizarán durante todo el día de hoy i mañana. Sin descanso. Llamaremos por los parlantes a las personas que necesitan dar la prueba hoy. Espero que lleguen a darla pues no habrá otra oportunidad – La directora de la academia sonó muy tajante. Todos comenzaron a moverse para abandonar el salón – Cuando escuchen su nombre también se dirá la sala en la que se tomará su audición. Gracias – Después de estas palabras la directora abandonó junto con los demás profesores la concurrida estancia.

- ¿Creen que quedemos todos? – Un escuadrón de apuestos chicos caminaba junto por los pasillos del establecimiento.

- Claro Naturo, somos los con mas talentos de todos o no? – Era un chico de estatura media ni alto ni bajo. Su cabello estaba tapado por el gorro de su chaqueta – Kiba está destinado para esto – Dijo con dedición

- Problemático – De todos los presentes era uno de los mas desinteresados, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, despreocupado de la realidad

- ¡Shikamaru!, podrías poner un poco mas de atención antes de decir esa palabra – Hyuga Neji, el mas grande del montón. Todas las chicas fijaban su vista en él. Su semblante serio, su aroma masculino i sus facciones bien definidas lo hacían, francamente, irresistible

- Ustedes son un grupo de estúpidos – A gusto de muchas, el mas apuesto de todos. Uchiha Sasuke. Tenía los mismos dotes que Neji, facciones bien definidas, seriedad, un cuerpo bien dotado, ni muy trabajado ni muy dejado i un aire de misterio rondaba en él. Su cabello negro en punta le acentuaban las líneas de cuello. Su mirada perdía a la mujer más fuerte.

- Já, ha hablando la sabiduría ¡cuidado! – Naruto se escondió tras Shikamaru en forma de burla a Sasuke

- Hola chicos – Un grupo de chicas se reunía en frente al quinteto - ¿Cómo van? – la "líder"

- Ino… - murmuraron al mismo tiempo los aludidos, cada uno con un semblante distinto

- Yo ya he quedado en la academia. Kakashi Sensei quedó sorprendido con mis dotes – dijo colocando manos en sus caderas en señal de presumir

- Claro con esos ¡Grandes! Dotes… quien no se resiste a tenerte como alumna – Naruto era quien le encantaba dejar el tono de comedia en cada conversación. Era su sueño convertirse alguna vez en un gran actor que hiciera reír a todo el mundo. Todos los chicos rieron, el comentario había caído como anillo al dedo

- ¿Qué intentas decir? – Preguntó incrédula

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga textual? – La pegunta tomó un tono de prueba que todos notaron

- Claro¡si tienes bien puestos los pantalones!

- Ese tal Kakashi debe ser un verdadero ero-sensei para dejarte entrar en la academia, no sirves para nada solo para mover el…

- ¡Naruto! – No pudo continuar ya que un grito lo interrumpió – no sigas hablando ya – Sakura aparecía detrás de Ino para tomar cartas en la conversación – Hinata – acentuó el nombre para poner nervioso al rubio – Ino y yo hemos quedado, i no considero que yo tenga algunos "dotes" de los que tiene Ino… - sentenció con algo de tristeza i desaprobación

- Sakura Chan, tu bailas muy bien, te he visto bailar – acotó Shikamaru

- A demás que no estas nada de mal – Neji sorprendió a todos con el comentario ¿Desde cuando hacía el esos comentarios? Sakura lo miró fijamente, sorprendida por el elogio

- Nos vamos, adiós – Sentenció Sasuke, algo extraño le ocurrió

Cada uno fue llamado a la audición. No presentó ningún problema con la excepción de Naruto. No escuchó el llamado i casi no llega.

- Uff… casi

- ¡Señor Uzumaki! – Golpeó con fuerza la mesa – no vuelva a llegar tarde o lo lamentará – La directora no aceptaba errores

- eso… significa que ¿estoy dentro?

- Si

- ¡Yupi! – salió saltando por todos lados después de las gratas palabras de la mujer

- Tsunade ¿Por qué lo aceptaste?

- Tiene espíritu, será interesante ver como esos chicos se complementan

* * *

Review

**Sure-Chan**: No puedo poner todos los que ponen review xD pero... de presentarse la oportunidad colocaré otros personajes que pueden llevar el nombre de las personas que dan review :)

**Sakurass**: Mas rápida que una lechuga:D aquí esta el primer capítulo

**La chica Blanck and White**: Hello:) me gustó ! uno de los fic por que no leí los dos xD (falta de tiempo) :) grax por tus cometarios !

**Be**: jaja xD! io quero escucharr ! xD lalala. ! me alegra que te gustara

**L.T.I**: jojojo los alumnos tendrán que presentarse en las tres asignaturas :D. a si que Sasuke, i el resto de los chicos, mostrarán sus talentos i trancas

**Black Rouse**: tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza a si que escribiré muyy rápido :)

**Kyora Uchiha**: mira tuuu:D talentooosa :D jaja io amo fama (L) :) por eso pondré el fans fic :D ! actualizando lo mas rápido posible

**Rogue Aikawa:** el prologuiiiito. muy chica la cosa pero bueno capítulos cortitos pero muy bonitos xD

**Kagome Elie 11**: Siiiii aquí esta actualizado :D

uff ! mucho mucho xD

ADD F/F! siii agreguen el fan fic a sus favoritos

i a mi de paso :O xD

chaum


	3. Conocer

**F**am**A**

¿Qué estas dispuesto a dar?

**Conocer**

Conocer es aprender. No puedes juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, i no puedes conocerlas si no has aprendido de ellas. La gente no se forma sola, necesita de otra gente para conocer i darse a conocer.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió hace un rato Sasuke? – Ya era de noche, las audiciones habían terminado al fin. Dos días de intensas audiciones. Los habían llamado a cada uno mínimo unas tres veces. Cantar, había sido para el lo mas molesto

- Odio cantar.

- No tendrías por que haber tratado a Ino de esa forma, si tu eres el que odia cantar no ella – Kiba estaba algo molesto por lo ocurrido hace un rato

_- Sasuke Kun!_

_- ¿Qué quieres?_

_- ¿Qué tal te fue en la prueba?_

_- Como siempre_

_- ¿Muy bien?_

_- Estorbas – pasó a llevar de una manera brusca el brazo de la chica_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Estorbas_

- La dejaste paralizada después de eso

- No estaba de animo, ella me fastidia lo suficiente como para que le diga esas palabras

- Es una mujer, no puedes decirle eso – Neji, quien recién se incorporaba a la conversación tomó asiento junto a los otros chicos – Tienes que aprender a comportarte como un caballero.

Neji por sobre todas las cosas, serio i misterioso, era caballero con toda mujer que se le acercara. Siempre contestaba de buena manera, aunque rara vez con una sonrisa lo que hacía dificultosa una conversación con él.

- No vengas a darme consejos a mí. Se bien como comportarme antes "ese" tipo de mujeres

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "ese tipo"? – Una chica rubia muy bien dotada se paró en frente de la mesa – te hice una pregunta – se notaba su personalidad a kilómetros. Su mentón en alto daba aire de superioridad ante la situación.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – Sasuke se levantó de la silla, encarándola

- Temari, problemática – Shikamaru salió tras la chica intentando calmar los ánimos – Sasuke… ella está molesta por lo que le dijiste a Ino, todas las chicas lo están comentando

- Pueden seguir comentando todo lo que quieran, no estoy de ánimo para escuchar estupideces – El Uchiha salió a paso rápido de la cafetería. Tenía 17 años i nunca, a lo largo de lo que llevaba de vida, le había importado alguna mujer. Su madre era la única a la cual respetaba. Pero ella ya no estaba con él. Los negocios la absorbían totalmente al igual que su famoso padre.

No notó en que momento tropezó con algo o alguien.

- Lo, lo siento no estaba… mirando, como lo siento yo – sonaba una voz femenina por sobre todo. Pero, estaba entre-cortada. Sasuke levantó la cabeza para encontrar un par de ojos jade que lo miraban con angustia

- Descuida no es nada - ¿Descuida¿Amabilidad? – Nadie puede estar tan angustiada por chocar con alguien. ¿Te ocurrió algo Sakura?

- No… no… la verdad – después de un rato – si

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Tenía muchas ganas de ingresar a esta academia. Aunque no quise que mis amigas lo notaran por miedo a no quedar. Hoy en las pruebas me sentí muy decidida hasta que llegó la prueba de actuación. No pude. No pude i tuve que salir prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

- No te angusties por eso, siempre en estas cosas quedan personas sin talento – Sakura paró en seco al escuchar el comentario. ¿Qué clase de persona era? – personas que no sirven para nada pero a los profesores les da pena que no queden – "Detente" – personas que… todo el mundo cree que pueden superarse pero nunca lo hacen – comenzó a caminar mientras tenia sus manos en los bolsillos – i también a personas como tu, inocentes que creen que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad – se volteó a mirarla, para comenzar un peligroso contacto visual.

La mirada impresionada de ella, i la dulce de él.

- Se hace tarde, no deberías estar a estas horas sola en la calle. Te llevo a tu casa.

- Sasuke¿de verdad crees que Ino es un estorbo? – después de un rato

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- No deberías criticar a la gente sin conocerla – dijo con un aire de tristeza – tu sabes que Ino te tiene mucho cariño i lo que le dijiste la dejó mal

- Dudo lo de tanto cariño, tu misma sabes Sakura, Ino es de esas chicas que se mete con cualquiera, i no me digas que no, por que lo he visto.

- Lo sé, se lo he reprochado mil veces pero aún así siente algo especial por ti que no es igual al resto de los chicos – la conversación se volvió dificultosa.

- No me importa. I fin de la discusión. Hemos llegado – El edificio donde vivía la chica estaba frente a ellos. Él lo conocía bien. Vivían en el mismo - Mañana será el primer día de academia i tendré que soportar todos los comentarios ya que Ino se debe haber encargado de hacerlo mas que público. Solo quería pedirte que… no caigas en esos juegos – Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, muy cercano a los labios de la chica - ¿nos vamos juntos mañana?

Sakura no respondió solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba algo impresionada con la actitud tan cercana del chico.

- Adiós – Lo conocía más de lo que muchos creían. Habían sido muy amigos durante su infancia aunque el la tratara mal, siempre era ella quien hablaba nuevamente con el olvidándose de los errores que él cometía. Estuvieron así hasta los catorce, quince años, cuando Sakura comenzó a sentir otro tipo de sentimientos por su amigo. Los chicos de la escuela se encargaron, gracias a los duros comentarios i burlas, de alejarlos definitivamente.

Pero hace muy poco tiempo comenzaron a verse mucho más. Los chicos organizaban fiestas, juntas o reuniones en donde terminaban siempre recordando alguna anécdota del pasado. Su pasado juntos. Pero no todo puede ser color de cerezo

En una de las tantas reuniones, solo las chicas se juntaron. Todas en casa de Ino a dormir. Hinata, Temari, TenTen, Sakura i por supuesto la dueña de casa charlaban alegremente antes de dormir.

_- Bueno chicas tengo que hacerles una confesión_

_- ¿Qué ocurre Ino?_

_- Pues ustedes saben…_

_- Ya… - Dijo Temari – déjame adivinar¿quieres tener una relación seria?_

_- Si, Bueno, estoy decidida a… reconquistar a Sasuke Uchiha – Se produjo un griterío por parte de TenTen i Temari que abrazaban a Ino_

_- ¡Por fin pisas tierra! – Decía mientras abrazaban a la chica. Hinata también rió al principio pero luego se giró a ver a Sakura, quien estaba con la cabeza abajo. Perdida. En ese momento recordó. "Hinata, Sasuke aún me gusta mucho". Sakura le había confesado pero, sabía que Sakura no se atrevería a acercarse al Uchiha con Ino tras él._

Todo acercamiento de Sakura hacia Sasuke fue evadido por ella misma. No asistía a las fiestas ni tampoco reuniones, había optado por alejarse del grupo completo.

Pero no lo había conseguido del todo, Naruto se entusiasmaba demasiado i la obligaba muchas veces a ir con él. Fue en las reuniones posteriores, en su intento de evitar todo contacto con el Uchiha, donde se acercó a Hyuga Neji. En un principio sus conversaciones no eran para nada fluidas pero después se les veía mucho juntos.

- Sakura – Pronunció el chico antes de subir a su departamento – ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?

- Si…

- ¿Te gusta Neji? – La pregunta fue una sorpresa ¿A él que le podía importar?

- Yo…

- Te dejo para que lo pienses. Buenas noches – Entró rápidamente a su departamento dejando a una confundida Sakura, subiendo al ascensor.

* * *

Cada vez mas letras:) los capis cada vez mas largos. Esta vez no responderé los review pero quiero decirle a las personas que mandar review que son unas cosas amorosas (L) :) jaja por ke si los leo ! conste! ¬¬ xD . Solo contestar uno de sierto bastardo que dijo algo sobre el reality de canal 13. Bno es obvio que él nombre se hace conocido por eso pero hay una película que se llama "Fama" deberías verla. A demás pienso que el formato del fic se parece mas a "Un paso adelante" que al mismo reality. ojalá opines del fic i no de otras cosas. 

Saludos especiales a:

L.I.T, Rogue Aikawa, Sakurass, Sure Chan, Ayame Sakura89, La chica Black and White y Be :) gracias por sus revieww!!

Próximo capi espero ponerle humer humor humor :D


	4. Aprender

**F**am**A**

¿Qué estas dispuesto a dar?

**Aprender**

Si aprender es conocer, es aún mas complejo. Aprender es darte cuenta de tus errores, mejorarlos, superarlos. Aprender es darte cuenta de tus virtudes, explotarlas, saber utilizarlas correctamente. Aprender es darte cuenta quien eres tu de verdad. Aprender es saber escuchar.

Tomó su pelo en dos moños altos. Estaba envuelta en una pequeña toalla que dejaba bajo esta lo justo i necesario. Se miró al espejo indecisa.

- Que debo hacer – se afirmó del mesón del baño en frente de ella. Levantó nuevamente la cabeza para mirarse - ¿No soy lo suficientemente linda?, tonterías yo soy la mas bonita de todas – Sonrió escondiendo su mirada – ¿Por que no se fija en mi entonces? – Golpeó fuerte el mueble cortándose tarde la muñeca – kso.

La mañana estaba cada vez mas linda,, todo florecía a medida que avanzaban las horas, dejando al descubierto el esplendor de una tranquila ciudad.

Los chicos que habían quedado en la academia llegaban con bolsos listos para integrarse a ella. Solo tenían libre sábado i domingo para poder salir, el resto de los días dormirían en la academia.

- Dale con la Gasolinaaaa – Cantaba un rubio mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, moviendo extrañamente todo su cuerpo – a ella le gusta la golosina – Acaparaba la mirada de muchos curioso que pasaban a su lado que entre risas i malas caras observaban atentamente el próximo paso del chico.

- Naruto puedes callarte – Neji no soportaba en nuevo ritmo de moda, mas bien no le gustaba escucharlo fuera de las fiestas

- ¡Podrías actualizarte si quiera!... hay tanta canción nueva – Kiba también llevaba su inseparable IPod

- Silencio, yo canto lo que quiero – Se cruzó de brazos, volteando la cabeza – muéranse. Fuera de eso ¿Alguien sabe donde esta el bastardito Uchiha?

- Para nada.

En la entrada del edificio se encontraba esperando.

- ¿Por qué las mujeres demoran tanto? – Dijo fastidiado, con una mano en la cabeza, desordenándose el pelo.

- ¡Sasuke-Kun! – "Díganme que no es cierto" pensó el chico – uff que bueno saber donde vives¿Nos vamos juntos a la academia?, di que si, ya vamos – Cruzó los brazos con los del chico levándolo prácticamente a la fuerza. En el mismo instante en el que Sakura salía alegremente del edificio.

- Sasuke… - Dijo mientras veía que se alejaba con Ino.

- Ino, tengo que volver, déjame ya – Intentando Librarse – Que me sueltes

- No, tu me debes una disculpa por lo de ayer, i se que nunca me la darás a si que en premio llegarás conmigo – "Sakura…" era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke en ese minuto

- Ya era hora que llegaras ¿Dónde…¿Qué significa esto? – Naruto estaba mas que sorprendido, o por lo menos lo demostraba, los otros chicos, en igual condición pero sabía disimilar muy bien - ¿No era una bastarda?

- ¡Naruto! – Gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo

- Puedes irte de aquí un ratito Ino… - Naruto odiaba cuando lo regañaba, que ocurría muy seguido, i mas si estaba ella ahí - ¿Tienes una buena explicación para esto?

- Estaba esperando a Sakura para venir junto con ella – Neji escuchaba mas que atento las palabras del Uchiha – En esa espera apareció Ino i me tomó de brazo i me obligó a venir con ella.

- A mira tú, como que eres hombre i puedes librarte de ella fácilmente, así lo demostraste ayer. ¿Sabes como se sentirá Sakura? – Neji se colocó frente a Sasuke, el aire se podía cortar con tijeras

- Tranquilos chicos – Shikamaru hacía la brillante aparición – pelear por chicas es problemático

- ¡Cállate! – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Sus miradas no se despegaban. Era un reto

- ¿Qué tanto te traes con Sakura?, pensé que estaba interesado en

- Sasuke, tu sabes que las cosas que hablamos no debes contarlas, hay suficiente gente aquí, cállate de una vez – Puso la línea Kiba

- Mientras tu te diviertes con la rubia yo me he acercado mucho a Sakura, pero tu has estado muy ocupado para notarlo

- ¡Bastardo! – Levantó el puño en dirección a Neji pero fue detenido

- ¡SE CALLAN LOS DOS! – La directora tomó sorpresivamente ambas orejas de los aludidos – En mi academia no hay pleitos estúpidos a si que los demás TODOS AL SALÓN PRINCIPAL… ustedes dos. Me acompañan.

Entre risas i murmullos se fueron cada uno de los presentes al salón. Entre ellos Sakura, la cual acababa de llegar.

- Hola Sakura – Dijo Naruto acercándose a la chica, rodeándola por la cintura, caminando junto a ella

- Hola Naruto. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con esos dos?

- Peleas, ya sabes, son muy parecidos i esos polos chocan de vez en cuando

- ¡Aprendiste algo en el colegio!

- Muy graciosa Sakura…

* * *

Muchiiisiiiimas Gracias a alos revieww OwO!! siiii son tn lindas chicas :D muchas gracias!. hehe (8). :D mmm capítulo bastante entretenido de hacer. imaginenselo xD Tsunado tirandole las orejas a los dos xD ñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. !

Atención!

Me voy de vacasiones el miercoles, por lo tanto mañana subiré el ultimo capitulo :O no mentira xD... que desde mañana quedará pausado hasta que vuelva :)! Grax.


	5. Misterio

**F**am**A**

¿Qué estas dispuesto a dar?

**Misterio**

A todo el mundo le encanta. A todas las chicas le encanta. Misterio. ¿Qué mejor que ser la única que comprenda el misterio de un hombre? Que mejor que solo tu conocerlo, solo tu saber lo que piensa, solo tú saber como acabar con ese misterio en un segundo.

- Bien, chicos i chicas ya sabrán, duermen por separado. Las piezas están muy bien señaladas a si que, ni se les ocurra poner como excusa "es que no vi el letrero" – dijo aún molesta la directora – las clases comenzarán mañana. Pueden ir a los salones, conocer la academia, buscar los horarios. Cuando salgan del salón se le entregará una tarjeta. Ahí estará su número de pieza, de cama etc. No cambien los números por favor.

Todos comenzaron a abandonar el salón.

- ¿Me acompañas a dejar mis cosas? – Preguntó Sakura

- Claro vamos, luego me acompañas a dejar las mías – Seguían igual de abrazados. De lado. Muchas chicas los miraban al pasar, las mismas chicas que habían estado mirando la pelea de hace un rato – Supiste… se pelearon por ti hace poco

- ¿Qué?

- Neji i Sasuke discutieron en la mañana, tu misma viste a la vieja llevándoselos de las orejas - Sonrió con los ojos cerrados, le daba aún mucha risa – lamentablemente no tenía cámara para grabarlo

Riendo también – no creo que se hayan peleado por mi culpa, Sasuke estaba ocupado con Ino para entonces

- Despreocúpate, yo me encargué que ella se fuera antes de que comenzara la discusión – "xD si, si, lo hice muy bien" – Para mi, que Sasuke aún esta loco por ti

_- Sakura – Pronunció el chico antes de subir a su departamento – ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?_

_- Si…_

_- ¿Te gusta Neji? – La pregunta fue una sorpresa ¿A él que le podía importar? _

_- Yo…_

_- Te dejo para que lo pienses. Buenas noches – Entró rápidamente a su departamento dejando a una confundida Sakura, subiendo al ascensor. _

Lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado hace un momento

- Sasuke… fue a dejarme ayer. También noté un cambio en él.

- Creo que ya se aburrió de esconderlo, los chicos se encargaron de alejarlo de ti por comentarios tan estúpidos como "Mírala, si tiene el pelo rosa" – dijo sinceramente

- ¡¿Qué¿Qué problema tienen con mi pelo?

- Nada… es un ejemplo – Besó su mejilla – llegamos – En frente de ellos estaba una puerta con el número 4 – entremos – abrió la puerta mirando con cuidado – había cuatro camas

- Los dormitorios son de cuatro personas…

- Cuatro chicas por habitación… suena muy tentador – Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

- ¡Baboso!, cállate

- Tranquila Sakura yo solamente tengo ojos para ti – Volvió a besarla en la mejilla – solo para ti.

- Me harás sonrojar

- I a mi también – dijo una chica que hacía su aparición tras ellos

- ¡TenTen! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo

- Si, ya, ya no griten, nos tocará juntas queridísima Sakura – colocando su bolso arriba de una de las camas – las piezas son bastante amplias

- Hola… - Dos chicas más llegaron. Una de pelo castaño i la otra rubio – Yo soy Yamato Sure, ella es mi Hermana Yamato Sakuma

- Que buena suerte que les toque juntas en la misma pieza

- Si – al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, acompañaré a Naruto a dejar sus cosas ¿Nos acompañas TenTen?

- No gracias.

Sakura i Naruto continuaron con su camino hasta llegar a la habitación número 15. La última

- ¿Por qué estamos tan lejos? – Entraron dejando el bolso a un lado. Sakura se recostó boca arriba en la cama que había escogido Naruto. La única libre de por si.

- ¿Sakura?

- mmm – respondió despacio

- Sasuke i Neji estarán aquí – Saltando con una gran sonrisa – estos¡estos son sus bolsos! – saltó hasta la cama para sentarse a los pies de Sakura

- Correcto Baka, bienvenido a tu nueva pesadilla – Sasuke entraba para encontrarse con aquella escena – Sakura… que bueno que estas aquí

- ¿Qué le vez de bueno para ti?, no le hables a MI Sakura – Dijo levantándose.

- Naruto…

- ¿Puedes dejarnos solos un momento? – Preguntó, casi como una orden, Uchiha

- No, reglas son reglas

- tu estabas solo con ella cuando yo llegué. Ley pareja no es dura – Contestó con superioridad

- Baka… - Naruto besó la mejilla de Sakura al tiempo que esta se sentaba en la cama – Vuelvo pronto.

Compartieron miradas durante un tiempo. Pero, Sakura acabó con el contacto visual

- Me cambiaste de Ino en la mañana, eso no se hace

- No te cambié ella llegó i me tomó i…

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste simplemente que no?

- Por que… ayer… me importó lo que se dijo de mi, i creo que todos ya se olvidaron de eso, fue una manera no muy sana pero fue. Lo siento

- No me gusta que me cambien, ni que prefieran su orgullo antes que yo – Dijo mientras se levantaba caminaba hacia la puerta – de verdad creí que habías cambiado en algo. Me equivoqué. De nuevo – Giró la manilla de la puerta dispuesta a salir

- No. – Sujetó la mano de la chica – No he cambiado, sigo siendo el mismo estúpido enamorado de mi mejor amiga – Sorprendida por decir lo menos, se quedó mirándolo, "¿Qué le respondo a eso?". "¿Qué hago?" – No hay nada que tu puedas hacer – como si hubiese leído su mente – Yo aré todo por recuperarte – Sacó definitivamente la mano de la chica de la puerta, tomándola con fuerza, acercándola peligrosamente a él – solo… sígueme – susurró. Mientras comenzaba a besar despacio a la chica. Un simple contacto, simple rose entre labios ¿Qué mas da? Pero la necesitaba, quizás a los quince años no se tienen los mismo deseos que a los diecisiete. Era un deseo extraño, algo para ella pocas veces experimentado. Cruzó sus brazos tras su cintura, acercándola mucho mas, profundizando el beso. Comenzando un apasionado juego de lenguas. Sakura colocó sus brazos tras la cabeza del chico, tenía que colocarse en puntillas para seguir.

Era o la cura o el veneno. Lo cierto era que por mucho que lo negara, lo necesitaba, era la persona que mas quería en el mundo, no importa si la hubiera cambiado, no importa

- "¡No importa!" – Decía su mente, perdida. Hasta que recordó

_- Puedo apostar que si el chico te besa corresponderás – dijo mientras tomaba un vaso de licor suave_

_- Apostemos_

_- Bien¿Qué apostamos?_

_- Toma – Neji tenía varias pulseras de cada cosa. Tomo una color café i la amarró a la muñeca de la vida – Cuando cedas, me la devuelves _

Había cedido, era tentativo, cumpliría. Se separó de él sin mirarlo, abandonó la habitación sin decir palabra, solo corriendo hacia la dirección del cuarto

- ¿Hinata?

- ¡Ino!

- ¡Temari! – Todas estaban muy contentas, les había tocado a las tres juntas en la habitación

- Corten el griterío por favor – Era la chica que faltaba. Tenía el cabello muy oscuro, delgada, traía una mini falda de color negro i una blusa con tirantes, apretada, de color morado

- Baya, nos tocó una gotiquita aquí – Dijo Ino mientras la miraba con un fuete desprecio – alegra tu vida mujer

- No necesito ser una prostituta para alegrar mi vida pequeña – Leía una revista en su cama mientras dejó atónitas a el resto de las chicas

- ¡Que has dicho! – Se abalanzó Temari sobre la chica

- ¡Temari! – Shikamaru y Neji tomaron a la chica por los brazos alejándola de la otra

- Estúpidos, déjenme darle su merecido a esta kso…

- Cállate, ya sabes nada de pleitos

- Gr. – Sin mas que decir abandonó la habitación con la revista en la mano, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar nada.

- ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? – Le preguntó a una niña que estaba sentada en una banca

- Por supuesto que no.

- Mmm que raro color de pelo – Era bastante directa

- Jeje, todos dicen lo mismo, Yo soy Haruno Sakura. ¿Tú?

- Yukiira.

- Gusto – Sakura llevaba rato sentada en el mismo lugar, no había querido regresar a la habitación. Comenzaron a tener una conversación bastante amena, contaban anécdotas sin ningún tipo de relevancia pero lo estaban pasando muy bien.

- Jajaja – Pero detuvo la risa durante un minuto

- ¿Qué ocurrió Yukiira?

- No… nada – volvió al semblante serio de toda la conversación.

- Hola hermana – Un chico muy apuesto se hacía presente en frente de la aludida - ¿Quién es ella?

- Hola Gaara, ella es Haruno Sakura – El chico tenía en mismo semblante, era como si estuviera entre enojado i triste

- Ustedes se parecen mucho – Sonrió. Sakura era una chica muy dulce, siempre decía comentarios exactos para alegrar a la gente

- Especial – No siempre lo decía, era una palabra que muchos tomaban mal pero Yukiira miró sorprendida por alguna razón a su hermano – Nos vemos Luego, Sakura-San – Ahora más. El prefijo utilizado por el chico reflejaba importancia

- Mi hermano es así. Cerio, muy cerio al igual que yo, pero es un galán – Se encogió de hombros levantándose de la banca – Bien ya se hizo tarde, tengo que volver con esas vacas.

- ¿Por qué le dices vacas? – dijo sonriendo

- Son una voluptuosas¡Puaj!, solo hay una de la cual yo podría entablar conversación. Gracias por tu tiempo Sakura, de verdad me ha servido para pasar un rato agradable. Adiós – Sakura también se fue, aún tenía que llegar a la habitación que no estaba cerca.

- ¿¡Dónde estabas Sakura!? Estas no han parado de hablar i yo no se con quien – dijo molesta TenTen

- Tranquila, ya es de noche¿No podemos olvidarlo ya?

Sakura tenía la cabeza echa un lío. Primero la pelea que protagonizaba Sasuke con Neji, luego el beso con Sasuke y ahora… ese extraño. Gaara. Estaba confundida

- ¿Por qué a mi? – Miraba hacia el techo.

- ¿Qué me ocurre? – Sasuke miraba hacia el techo

- ¿Haruno… Sakura? – Gaara miraba el techo

- ¿Qué siento? – Neji miraba el techo

* * *

Graxxx!! uffff xD... jeje... bueno lisstooo :D hasta dos semanas masss ! cuando vuelva con toos los capis listtossss :D

Esperenlos

PD: Tengo que llegar a los 50 reviiieww ! po ke si nooo ! cuac no sigo :O sese ! ¬¬ :D saludos a las chicas reviewsorass !


End file.
